You Oughta Know
by distorted realities
Summary: Sydney finally lets Vaughn know the truth. [[One mention of the F word]]


**AN:** So I was listening to music at 4 AM, when I should be sleeping because I have a 9 AM.  LoL!  This is a shockingly angsty fic coming from me…and I know Lauren isn't this stupid, but it's my fic.  So there!  :-P

**Timeline:** post-"The Telling."  We know about Vaughn's marriage and all that shit!!!!!  *which I hate by the way, but what self-respecting "Alias" fan doesn't?*

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the basic plot is mine…duh!!!!!!  They belong to their respective owners.  I'll return them when I'm done, but I may steal Vaughn/Vartan for a lil while longer!  (Can you blame me?)

"Are you sure you can do this?" Eric Weiss asks one of his best friends, Sydney Bristow.  

"Screw everything.  I don't have a life anymore.  The only thing I ever thought would be a steady rock has left me for the S.S. Bimbo.  Time I let him know exactly how deeply he hurt me."  Sydney's new appearance would shock anyone who knew her prior to her 2 year disappearance.  Her reddish-brown hair was black, and her cute, comfortable clothes now black leather pants and a black tank top.  Her makeup was more of the kind she wore on missions for SD-6.  "Besides, he probably won't even be here.  He hasn't cared to know anything since he picked me up from the safehouse in Hong Kong 3 months ago."

"But he and Lauren do come here on occasion."

"Haven't been here since we've been performing, and speaking of Lauren, she almost got me killed on that last mission.  She's way too inexperienced to be on the field.  She's a liability."

"Trust me.  We know that, all of us.  Dixon tried to get her reassigned, but the heads want her with you.  They figure Mike can give her insight into you, and they can evaluate your usefulness to them."

"Sorry, she's too stupid to do anything."

"Come on, Syd.  Time to perform."  With that, Eric and Sydney take the stage.  First thing Eric does after taking his guitar is scan the crowd.  At the back of the packed club he sees Mike and Lauren sitting at a table.  He walks over to Sydney and says, "They're here."

"Oh well.  Whatever," Syd says, trying to hide the deep hurt and betrayal she still feels.

"Gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

Eric doesn't look convinced.  

Meanwhile, Vaughn looks to the stage and sees Eric picking up a guitar.  "I didn't know he played," he mutters.

"Is that Agent Bristow?" Lauren says with a look of disdain.

"Sydney?" Vaughn takes a good look at the singer and realizes it is Sydney.  "When did she dye her hair?  What is she wearing?"

"What are you talking about, honey?  She always looks like that," Lauren says, her attention off the stage and back to her husband and drink.

Eric walks to his mike.  "Thanks to everyone for coming out tonight.  We've actually worked on a new song for tonight, written mostly by Sydney.  Hope you enjoy it."

Eric starts to play as Sydney steps up to the mike and begins to sing, her eyes automatically finding Vaughn's.  He realizes immediately that the song is addressed solely to him.
    
    _I want you to know that I'm happy for you_
    
    _I wish nothing but the best for you both_
    
    _An older version of me_
    
    _Is she perverted like me_
    
    _Would she go down on you in a theater_
    
    _Does she speak eloquently_
    
    _And would she have your baby_
    
    _I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_
    
    _'Cause the love that you gave _
    
    _That we made wasn't able to make it enough_
    
    _For you to be open wide, no_
    
    _And every time you speak her name_
    
    _Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_
    
    _Until you died, 'til you died_
    
    _But you're still alive_
    
    _And I'm here to remind you_
    
    _Of the mess you left when you went away_
    
    _It's not fair to deny me_
    
    _Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_
    
    _You, you, you oughta know_
    
    _You seem very well, things look peaceful_
    
    _I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know_
    
    _Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity_
    
    _I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_
    
    _It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced_
    
    _And are you thinking of me when you fuck her_
    
    _'Cause the love that you gave _
    
    _That we made wasn't able to make it enough_
    
    _For you to be open wide, no_
    
    _And every time you speak her name_
    
    _Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_
    
    _Until you died, 'til you died_
    
    _But you're still alive_
    
    _And I'm here to remind you_
    
    _Of the mess you left when you went away_
    
    _It's not fair to deny me_
    
    _Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_
    
    _You, you, you oughta know_
    
    _Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me_
    
    _And I'm not gonna fade_
    
    _As soon as you close your eyes and you know it_
    
    _And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back_
    
    _I hope you feel it ... well can you feel it?_
    
    _And I'm here to remind you_
    
    _Of the mess you left when you went away_
    
    _It's not fair to deny me_
    
    _Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_
    
    _You, you, you oughta know_

As soon as the song finishes, Sydney turns away and walks off stage with all the calmness she learned from years at SD-6.  The second she was backstage, though, she broke down.  Weiss followed her and pulled her into a brotherly hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.  After a few minutes, she raises her head.  "I do, surprisingly, feel better.  He knows what he did.  Not just getting married, but abandoning even the friendship we had.  No more hiding and pretending I can be that strong.  I know he'll try and come see me, but I don't think I could handle it.  Not today; I've poured too many emotions out to be calm around him right now."

"Oh my God.  What's happened?" continuously runs through Vaughn's head from the time Sydney walks off stage until Lauren's voice breaks in.

"She's a weird one.  How did you put up with her for over 2 years?  3 months is long enough for me.  And what a crude song."

"I have to talk to her." Vaughn stands, intent on heading backstage.

"Sweetie, let's just go home.  You can't talk to freaks like that."

"That _freak was my friend before I even met you.  I need to talk to her."_

"Whatever.  Let's go then, and then we'll go home."  Lauren stands and takes his hand.  He pulls her to the backstage curtain where Weiss is standing.

"I need to talk to her," Vaughn says.

"Not right now, Mike.  She can't handle it."

"Eric, I have to."

"No, Mike.  She's like a sister to me.  I won't let you hurt her anymore.  You've done more than enough.  Go home.  I'll tell her you came by.  Try talking to her later, and maybe if you're lucky, you'll regain that friendship.  But I'll tell you the truth.  She's changed a lot.  Occasionally, I'll see the real Sydney, but she's broken.  Maybe if you'd been around like the rest of us, you could have helped rekindle that fire in her eyes.  But, you didn't care enough.  So, just go home right now," Weiss says, spilling out the feelings he'd been concealing for 3 months.

Dejected, Vaughn heads home with his wife trailing happily behind.  "That little bitch has no chance," Lauren thinks, laughing in her head.

**Done, and frankly I could care less about flames and whatnot.  I don't appreciate them because my mommy told me that if you can't say something nice, then you shouldn't say anything at all.  Oh well.  Reviews are good, so please review it.  I may consider taking it further, if the muses strike.  Its ****4:30**** in the morning, so if it isn't that great, please that that into account.**


End file.
